


Vodka Confessions

by LizzytheWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Fluff, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Vodka, general mishap?, hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzytheWriter/pseuds/LizzytheWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get masterfully drunk with Dean and the secrets just all spill out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vodka Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Dean Winchester x Reader, mild angst (for a very drunk reader anyway) and some fluff for a nice little one-shot (don’t think there are gender specific pronouns in this one… I don’t think anyway…. EDIT: if you ignore one of the sentences in the second to last paragraph it’s pretty gender neutral) 
> 
> Fun fact, this was my first fic like ever. Okay maybe not ever, I tried to write some Loki stuff after Thor came out but was so embarrassed by the idea of writing fan fiction that I may have actually burned those pages in our wood burning stove (hah, what would young me have to say to this now lol). Anyway, when I was younger and more naive this was my first fic, and tbh I'm still pretty proud of it, because it's cute and fluffy, and nowhere near the angst I delved into very quickly after. 
> 
> The original can be found here: http://writing-for-the-winchesters.tumblr.com/post/121712522828/vodka-confessions
> 
> ENJOY

You were hunting dijin in Lawrence, when you had met them for the first time. The Winchester brothers. They had found you tied up and dying, not a position you were accustomed to being in, in the dijins’ lair. You had slipped up and underestimated the bastards, thinking there had only been one. As a result as one went down under your silver blade, two more jumped you from behind, knocking you into a coma for ease of eating. 

How long it had taken the brothers to find you, you didn’t know. You just knew that what felt lifetimes later in your dreamland, you woke up to a pounding headache, sharp pain racing through your body, and a pair of piercing emerald green eyes. 

After that they had offered you a place to stay while you recovered, giving you a spare room in the bunker, and all the space you needed to get over the wonderland you had been torn from. You grew close to them both in different ways. You and Sam were fast friends, both very into literature and lore, but you and Dean. Every time he looked at you you shivered, those eyes piercing deep, cutting into your heart mercilessly. Forgiving Dean his heartbreaking gaze though, the two of you were close, both sharing a love of old cars and decent scotch. After awhile though he distanced himself from you, and while you remained friends, his behavior around you showed that thats all he wanted from you. But all the while you slowly fell in love with him non-the-less. 

You knew then that a time would come when you would have to leave the bunker. There was no way that you would be able to stay forever, not with the trouble these two got themselves into. It wasn’t cut and dry enough for you to handle. But for the time you could hunt with them. Simple things were okay. You went with them for several salt and burn jobs, some vamps here and there, a couple of dijin, but you did your best to stay out of the complex lives these two lived. And more importantly you stayed far far away from Dean Winchester and those beautiful eyes of his. 

And that was working. Until one night at a bar, you had finished burning a body and were nursing a beer in a booth while the boys did their thing, flirting with the locals, when Dean decided that shots were a good idea. Dragging Sam back to the table he set down a tray with six vodka shots on it in front of the three of you. 

“Alright (y/n), Sam, tonight we get well and truly plastered.” You tilted your head to the side, confused. 

“Um, why?” 

“Because, we deserve it! Tonight was easy, sure, but on the whole the last few months ain’t been great darlin’, and I feel like I could appreciate those two blondes a whole lot more with a little more alcohol.” Dean grinned at you impishly, and you looked down quickly, having nowhere to hide the blush creeping up your face as you thought about how much you wished you could be the object of Dean’s flirting. But it wasn’t possible. He wasn’t into long term in any sense and you knew that. 

“Easy there old man,” Sam smirked at Dean, “you don’t want to strain something in your old age.” Dean glared at Sam and stuck out his tongue. 

“Shut it Sammy.” Sam just laughed and picked up one of the shots raised it in a toast like gesture and downed it in one. Dean did much the same, and then looked at you expectantly. 

“Come on (y/n) show us what you’ve got.” He grinned from ear to ear as he goaded you on. “Or can’t you handle your liquor?” You just smiled as you picked up one of the shots and downed it, and then much to the surprise of both of the brothers you continued, finishing the remaining three in record time, not giving yourself too much time to really think the decision through. Dean just gaped at you stunned. 

“What was that you were saying pretty boy? About me not being able to handle my liquor?” A now thoroughly drunk you smirked at him. Sam just laughed at you and Dean grinned, breaking from the stunned silence he’d adopted. 

“I take it all back darlin’” you grinned, pleased with his approval. After a few moments pause Sam declared that he was going back to the girl he’d been chatting up, leaving you and Dean at the table alone. 

“You going to ditch me too hot stuff?” You raised an eyebrow at the two blondes across the room. “I mean obviously there’s much better things to be had than me here tonight.” You mumbled the last bit in your drunken stupor, not realizing you’d been talking out loud. Dean still heard it though and looked at you surprised. 

“And why would you think that (y/n)?” He was watching you very intently, with those beautiful green eyes. 

You in your inebriated state didn’t think twice before answering “Well you’re obviously not attracted to me, and I know that no matter how much I may love you, you’re never going to feel the same way about me.” You paused staring down into the empty shot glasses in front of you. Dean sat back in the vinyl seat, a quiet look of disbelief on his face. You stared down at the table and unable to take the still tension between the two of you, and before Dean had any real chance to respond to your drunk confession you stood and ran out of the bar into the dark parking lot. 

Tears began to blur your vision as you raced down the street to the motel you were all holed up at. Reaching the room you packed quickly. Not even thinking about what you were doing. You threw your two bags into the back of your Trans Am and you ripped out of the parking lot, drunk and crying. 

After several close calls you pulled over into the cover of some trees by the highway and slumped down into the leather seats to drink off the vodka. As your eyes were finally starting to slump your phone buzzed loudly from the floor of the car. You jumped a little, hitting your head on the steering wheel. Picking up the phone you saw Dean’s name lit up in bright digital letters on the screen. You sighed and ignored it, throwing the phone onto the floor again, and you continued to ignore it well into the night, until the sun started to peak over the dash and your head had cleared up from the previous night’s mistakes. 

The phone buzzed angrily at you and you finally answered, sighing heavily as you spoke into the receiver “Hello.” Your voice was hoarse and rough. 

“(Y/N)! Where the hell are you! Where do you get off disappearing like that! Damnit (y/n)! I have been worried all damn night!” Dean’s voice shouted through the speakers making you in your now hungover state cringe back from the phone holding it away from your ear. 

“Yeah, I know….. I’m sorry Dean. I guess I just freaked you know…. You were just staring at me and, well I never wanted things to be weird between us, but I guess that’s not really possible now….” You trailed off slowly, tears pricking your eyes again. There was that still silence on the other end of the line and there was a tension that was palpable as you waited for a response. 

Finally when Dean spoke his voice was soft and gentle, a tone of affection was present that you hadn’t heard before, “(y/n), things will never be weird between us, my sweet sweet girl.”Your eyes widened as he continued, “I know that I chase a lot of tail, and I’m not really good with words, but last night, what you said, if that was true,” he paused for a moment, and you could almost see him collecting himself, trying to find words for what he was about to express, “(y/n), if that was true, then I want nothing more than to, to try that road with you.”  

It took you a moment to recover, snapping out of your stunned silence when Dean spoke again. “Uh, (y/n)? You still there?” There was a nervous edge in his voice. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m here Dean. I’d like that” And even though you were only on the phone you could feel his smile from your quiet patch of woods by the highway.


End file.
